Logicality: A Short Regression Story
by pjo.hp-132465798
Summary: Logan wasn't ready for the weeks to come. To cope with the stress, he resorts to regression. After being caught by Patton what will happen?


**I realized that I forgot the disclaimer so... I don't own Logan, Patton, or Virgil. They belong to Thomas Sanders. I also wanna shout-out my friend, Nina, for helping my write this.**

* * *

Logan was stressed over the next few weeks. Vidcon, traveling to California, the risk of earthquakes, the scripts of the songs Thomas would be performing... he couldn't handle it. Something in his mind snapped and he passed out. He woke up six minutes later. He was about to continue working when he noticed that everything was bigger. The feeling was familiar but old. It took Logan a minute or so to place it. He was a child again. Logan's first instinct was to lock the door. He didn't want anyone to know that he resorted to regression to deal with stress. He decided to summon a coloring book and some colored pencils to keep him occupied until his stress was gone and he re-aged. That was when the best and worst person possible knocked on his door. Patton.

"Just a minute Pat."

"I need you to help me make breakfast though. You promised!"

"Uhh", Logan began to get even more stressed. "I'm in a... situation."

Patton always knows when something was wrong just by the tone of voice when it came to Logan. "Lo, you sure you're ok in there?"

"Y-Yea." His breathing was getting harder to control. "I just n-need a minute."

"Ok... tell me if you need anything.

If you don't sound better by the time breakfast is done I'm coming in to check on you."

"No! I mean... th-that isn't n-necessary."

"Logan, I know you. Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge you. You don't sound okay in there and I'm worried."

"I'm fine!", Logan snaps.

"..."

Logan immediately regretted yelling at Patton. Logan-" L..look Pat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell it's just... why are you always right when it comes to this stuff?"

Patton sighed. "I've been through it all... all the suffering you guys went through, I've felt it all. I'm, in a way, linked to all your emotions. And as much as you might hide them, they are still there."

Logan mutters under breath, "That must be horrible..."

"Lo, I know you don't want to, and you don't have to, but please, let me come in."

Logan contemplates his options. "I... I guess..." He waved his hand at the door, unlocking it.

Logan knew Patton wouldn't laugh, but he still prepared himself. Patton slowly opened the door and stuck his head around the corner. His expression turned to worry as he moved to sit on his bed across from Logan's desk.

"Lo, I had no idea you were so stressed out."

Logan was disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this."

"No! Logan, why didn't you tell me?"

" I... I was embarrassed." Logan looked down at his feet which were some much smaller.

"Oh...", Patton looked at Logan like he would a child. Which technically he was. "Lolo..." He decided the best thing to do was to hug him. Logan returned the hug willingly and was a little shocked by how small he felt. He had never been hugged as a child. This was completely new for him. Logan started crying and Patton was immediately worried. "Did I do something wrong?! Did I hurt you?!"

"N-no Pat. I just... have never been shown affection like this before."

That made Patton's heart break.

"Oh, Lo... you know, it makes me so sad to know that you've never known true affection." Patton pulled Logan closer to him and Logan melted into his arms.

"Wh-Why can't everything be simple and logical? Everything is so difficult."

"Lolo, I know that it seems like it may be nice, but life, emotions, us...it's all complicated. But we'll make it through, I promise."

"I... I know... but... it's so hard..."

"I know Lo, but you're doing just fine." Patton kisses the top of Logan's head which is still nuzzled into his chest.

They cuddled until Logan fell asleep. A few hours later, Virgil would walk in to see a fully-grown Logan and Patton asleep together.


End file.
